herofandomcom-20200223-history
Luca (Planet of the Apes)
Luca was an altered gorilla that appeared in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. Luca was the leader of the gorillas guarding the Ape Gate, a member of both the Ape Council and was the fourth-in-command of the Ape Army. He later appeared in War for the Planet of the Apes, helping Caesar in his quest to find Colonel McCullough. Biography Early Life Ten years ago, Luca was liberated from captivity by the forces of Caesar during the infamous Ape Rebellion where he joined his new comrades in the Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge. He would survive the battle and find true freedom in the safety of the Muir Woods Park where he and his people would later build a large Ape Colony. Overtime, Luca's strength stood out from the rest of the gorillas in the colony and he would be promoted as the new fourth-in-command of the Ape Army. Luca's new rank allowed him to become the leader of the Gorilla Guardians whose sole purpose was to protect the village gate from any possible intruders. This also earn him a spot on Caesar's Council of Apes where he would become close friends with the village king and his top lieutenants. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Luca took part in the deer hunt, carrying bolas and spears on his back for Caesar. His efforts came in handy as the apes were able to catch one of the fleeing deer but were force to fight and take back to the village a dead bear which had tried to take the deer for itself. When the apes heard a gunshot in the woods they quickly ran to its origin, where they discover to their great shock Blue Eyes with a wounded Ash confronting humans, armed with guns. After the humans put their guns away, the apes scare them off by talking and ordering them out of the woods. Caesar then tells Koba, Stone and Grey to follow Malcolm's Group in their van to make sure they leave the forest and find out just how many more humans are left. Luca tries to follow Koba's group but he is immediately halted by Caesar so he wouldn't make the humans aware they were following them. He then appears with the other apes in the village as they host a council meeting over what to do with the humans. He takes part in the discussion by pointing out the apes don't know why the humans had come to the forest and what they're planning. When Koba says they should just take action against the humans, Luca makes a joking remark about this to the others. The meeting ends with Caesar saying he has come up with a way to deal with the humans peacefully. The next morning, the ape army march on horseback into the ruins of San Francisco where they come face to face with the remaining humans. Luca stays silent as Caesar gives his warning to the people about staying away from the Muir Woods Park to the humans or else there will be a war. He then watches as Caesar personally tells Malcolm to never come back into the village, before leaving with his army as the humans express fear at the sight of a large army consisting of talking apes. When Malcolm entered the village gazing at the ape's skills and capabilities, Luca emerged from his hut and confronted the human, alerting the other gorillas to the area before capturing the intruder who quickly surrenders after seeing what he's up against. Luca and the others gorillas easily overpowered him, then dragged Malcolm through the village bringing him before the Ape King, Caesar. During the interrogation Luca continuously knocks down Malcolm to the ground in front of Caesar, most likely to prevent him from making an attempt on his king. He then sits with the other apes as they watch Caesar pass his judgment onto their human captive. When Koba usurps Caesar, Luca joins him and the other apes as they launch an attack on the human armory in San Francisco before heading for the colony shelter. Arriving at the city, Luca and the army engage in a fierce battle with humans; during the battle he is seen carrying two injured Apes while suffering many injuries himself only for Blue Eyes to help him get the wounded behind the back of old truck. Later on, he throws a flaming oil canister at humans and attempts to break open the gates of the human camp with the other gorillas using a ram before Koba uses the tank (which he hijacked) to blast open the gate allowing the army to enter the city and plunge it into chaos. It is unknown if he participated in the rest of the attack. The next day, Luca is shown imprisoned on a bus along with Rocket, Maurice, and other apes by Koba for still being loyal to Caesar. Two days later Blue Eyes appears to tell the prisoners they will soon be freed which encourages all the captured apes to tip the bus where they then break out and flee the area. He joins his comrades on the journey to the Rodman House where they are shocked and happy to see their leader Caesar alive and well waiting for them. Hours later, he appears with his fellow ape brothers watching Caesar fight Koba. Later in the battle, he helps Rocket and Blue Eyes tend to a wounded Maurice, who had been shot on the edge of his cheek by Koba, to safety. He then finally appears when the apes are bowing down to Caesar as they prepare for the impending war with humans. War for the Planet of the Apes When Cesar leaves the ape colony to seek revenge against the Colonel by himself, being loyal along with Rocket and Maurice join him on his quest. Next Luca is seen on top of a telephone tower with the group and notices a figure near the horses and gives a alarmed cry. They chase it to a abandoned ski lodge only to relize it's another ape called "Bad Ape". After Bad Ape tells them about the Human Zoo which is the Colonel base they go and find it. As Cesar goes down to investigate, there are crosses being put up by soldiers. Luca jumps down and tackles one and kills him. As he was about to shoot the unaware Cesar from behind but in the process get stabbed in the chest with the soilder's bayanet rifle. As Cesar goes to his dying friend side (similar to Buck's dying scene from Rise) he says that he was finally able to protect him and passes. Category:Planet of the Apes Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Nurturer Category:Rebellion Heroes